Tal vez
by Kari Granger de Potter
Summary: Es un RHR ron no ha podido olvidar a herm


Este es mi primer songfic de Ron y Hermi (porque sinceramente no me gusta esa pareja) pero bueno como me encanta esta canción se la quise dar a esa pareja. Esta canción es de mi grupo favorito UFF por lo cual les dedico este songfic a ellos en especial al guapo Alexander. El songfic se llama tal vez fue su 3° sencillo del disco de Ufforia latina Canción número 10 del disco, interpretada por Rawy. bueno ya basta de información y vamos con la historia.  
  
Tal vez.  
  
Un chico alto, de pelirrojo cabello, ojos miel y poseedor de unos 20 años caminaba bajo la lluvia camino a su casa recordando sus años en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
  
-Te extraño porque me dejaste, porque nos paso esto, porque te tuviste que ir así de mi vida, tu mi primer amor, mi mejor amiga. Hermione Granger.-  
  
Extraño el flash de tu mirada  
  
Y cuando te abrazaba se aparecía el sol.  
  
Extraño el soplo de tu risa  
  
Que transformaba el día si algo iba peor.  
  
-A veces pienso que eso fue lo mejor que tal vez ya habíamos dado todo por eso me terminaste, no se si ya tienes a alguien mas no te he visto desde que acabamos Hogwarts hace 3 años, ni tampoco he visto a Harry como lo extraño.-  
  
Quizás no había más que dar.  
  
Quizás ya tienes a alguien más.  
  
Después de este adiós.  
  
Que me rompe el corazón.  
  
-Todavía siento que estas junto a mi, te siento conmigo a cada momento- volteo a ver el cielo- no lo se pero quizás algún día tal vez muy lejano, tal vez muy cercano volvamos a estar juntos nadie sabe como juegue el destino.-  
  
Volvió a retomar su camino-Tal vez todavía pienses en mi tanto como yo en ti, me gusta creer que si, no se si lloras y sufres tanto como yo y que quieres volver conmigo. aunque mas bien yo creo que no, (N/A: igualmente Ronnie) porque si fuera así ya lo hubieras hecho te conozco perfectamente. aunque tal vez te de pena, no se.-  
  
Tal vez,  
  
Algún día en otro lugar  
  
De repente vas a notar  
  
Que no estoy a tu lado.  
  
Tal vez,  
  
Una lágrima rodará  
  
Porque entonces recordarás  
  
Que el amor se ha escapado  
  
Tal vez  
  
Sólo tal vez  
  
Tal vez, no no no.  
  
Suspiro-Como te extraño recuerdo nuestros paseos en el lago tus abrazos, el dulce de tus labios y el roce de tu piel- se froto la mano como sintiéndola.  
  
Extraño tomarte de la mano  
  
Decirte que te amo bajo el atardecer.  
  
Extraño guardarte entre mi brazos  
  
El dulce de tus labios y el roce de tu piel.  
  
Ron siguió caminando hasta que llego a un edificio en de los que el era dueño (N/A: al terminar Hogwarts Ron le pego a la lotería de melate y revancha (ojala y me entiendan yo creo y los mexicanos si) y lo primero que hizo fue comprarse una casa, una casa para sus padres, entre otras cosas, también inicio un negocio de departamento muy exitosos y ni hablar de lo lujosos y espaciosos que son) y tenia ahora que recibir a una nueva familia que llegaría ese día alrededor de esa hora.  
  
Quizás no había más que dar.  
  
Quizás ya tienes a alguien más.  
  
Después de este adiós.  
  
Que me rompe el corazón.  
  
A lo lejos oyó un auto se imagino que serian ellos a si que se arreglo un poco el cabello (que lo traía todo empapado por cierto imagínense tanta lana y no comprar ni un solo paraguas que codo) el auto se estaciono justo enfrente de el mando al encargado a que les abriera la puerta y llevara el auto al estacionamiento.  
  
Primero bajo un hombre de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache, el cual se le hizo muy conocido y entonces se le ocurrió mirar el papel que tenia en la mano con el nombre de la familia ahí decía: Familia Potter ahí cayo en la cuenta ese era Harry, Harry Potter su mejor amigo.  
  
Harry parecía también estar pensando algo pero no pudo pensar mucho porque Ron ya lo estaba abrazando.  
  
-Harry hace mucho que no te veía como estas-pregunto Ron emocionado- Bien Ron gracias y tu- dijo Harry algo preocupado había algo que no le agradaba en su voz- Igual gracias oye que te pasa- Hablo Ron- Nada no me pasa nada- Ron volvió a observar el papel: Familia Potter- Oye Harry aquí dice familia Potter- dijo con una mirada picara Ron o si- veras yo. este yo...- Dijo Harry nervioso- Vamos que pasa- dijo Ron desesperado- yo me case con. bueno. veras yo estoy casado con.- Se caso conmigo Ron-entonces del auto bajo una bella mujer mas o menos de su edad, cabello castaño liso y ojos miel, con un niño de mas o menos año y medio, de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño.  
  
Ron se puso pálido al descubrir que esa mujer era Hermione Granger la mujer que el amaba tanto.  
  
Tal vez,  
  
Algún día en otro lugar  
  
De repente vas a notar  
  
Que no estoy a tu lado.  
  
Tal vez,  
  
Una lágrima rodará  
  
Porque entonces recordarás  
  
Que el amor se ha escapado  
  
Tal vez  
  
Sólo tal vez  
  
Tal vez, no no no.  
  
Estaba desconcertado no sabia que hacer. aunque lo único que hizo fue abrasarla y felicitarla a ella y a Harry, estaba feliz de que ella hubiera podido continuar con su vida y sabia que el ahora debería de hacer lo mismo. aunque claro esta todavía con la huella por su amor hacia Hermione.  
  
Fin.  
  
Creo que esta es la mejor historia que he escrito hasta ahorita muy linda a mi me gusto mucho y a ustedes??? Déjenme un REVIEW please o mandenme un mail ok??? Bueno chao. 


End file.
